


Unspoken Words

by peterbparkerr



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr
Summary: You’ve seemed to move on two years after Tom left to London until someone catches you by surprise at the annual fraternity party.





	Unspoken Words

It was finally your senior year of college. You had joined a sorority last year after Lauren dragged into rushing with her. You were always on the fence about joining one because of how movies portrayed Greek life. However, it was nothing like it. The girls were smart and genuine. You finally had a family away from home. It also became a good distraction to forget about Tom. You both hadn't talked since the break-up and didn't think about him as often. You were proud that you were finally moving on. You would always love him but it was time for some refocusing.

\--

**Tom had enough of London. He wanted to go back to New York City. He missed everything about his life there. His friends, the food, the 24/7 rush, and you. He missed you the most. He didn't know how to feel about going back almost two years later to try and get you back. He still loved you after all this time. He knew you were much better off with your new friends, but he didn't care. It was worth a risk. You're the girl he wants to marry one day.**

**He had been offered a transfer to a New York City office and he took it. Today was his last day in London. His room was packed to the bare bone. He sighed as he kneeled and hugged Tessa.**

**"I'm going to miss you so much, girl. I'll be back to visit soon."**

**"Alright, give your mum a hug," his mother said as she went to his room and he stood up and hugged her.**

**"Love you," he replied.**

**"Now you go get (Y/N) back. I won't let you come home until you do. That girl needs to have some love left in her for you."**

**"Thank you, mum. I love you so much. I'll call you when I land. Make sure dad ships my boxes," Tom said with a smile.**

**"Of course. Now the car is out front to take you to the airport."**

**He nodded and waved goodbye as he got into the cab. Tom sighed, hoping he was making the right decision.**

\--

What you meant by refocusing was going to the biggest fraternity party of the year. You haven't partied much your college career, but in two days you wouldn't care how wasted you got. It was the end of the Fall semester and you aced all your classes. You would also be going with all your sisters. You were going to have the best time.

"Alright, we're going shopping!" Lauren said as she entered the apartment.

"Why? I have a cute outfit for Friday already!" you said.

"No, you're getting a hot outfit. A little birdy told me that a certain Phi Upsilon Beta brother has his eye out for you."

"Lauren stop playing games, there's no way Ryan is into me," you denied.

"Into you or not, you're still getting a new outfit. C'mon!" 

"Fine, fine! Let me get my keys!" you said, grabbed your things and headed out the door.

When you got to the mall, you must've visited 10 different stores. Lauren found her outfit but you were still struggling. Nothing felt right. You wanted the perfect red dress. Maybe it was because you knew you looked good in red because Tom told you numerous times. You went into a small boutique and your eyes focused on the perfect dress. You walked quickly towards it and grabbed it. It had the perfect cap sleeves that were off the shoulder. It was also bodycon and short enough to be sexy.

"That's it. That's the dress." Lauren said.

You squealed and went to try it on. When you came out Lauren's mouth dropped. You felt amazing in it. You hadn't felt this good about an outfit in a while.

"I love this dress so much. It's perfect," you said.

"Can't wait for Ryan to see you in this."

You rolled your eyes and went back into the fitting room to change. When you came out you headed towards the cashier and paid for the dress. You left with your grin ear-to-ear. You were excited for Friday.

\--

**Tom had landed two days ago. It was now Friday. He had been alone in his apartment, sleeping on his mattress that was situated on the floor until he could go out and go furniture shopping. He felt like he was back in college again but still it felt different too. He was excited to start work on Monday. He wondered if he could attend the fraternity party tonight. He had kept in the loop with some underclassmen he knew while he was attending school. He decided to call Josh, one of the brothers.**

**The dial tone continued and finally, "Tom! Hey buddy! How's London?!"**

**"Actually, I moved back to New York two days ago."**

**"No way! You have to come to the party tonight unless old man can't hang anymore," he chuckled at the other end.**

**"Very funny and yes I'll love to. I'll get a keg delivered to you guys."**

**"Boys, Tom is ordering a keg!" he heard him yell to the other brothers and the brothers wooing in the background.**

**"I'll see you tonight Josh. Bye," he said and then hung up the phone.**

**He wondered if you would be there. He knew that wasn't your scene, but there was a chance.**

\--

You left your apartment with Lauren that night and headed to the location of the party. The fraternity always held the party somewhere far away from neighbors and the university, so no one would get in trouble if the cops did bust the party. Your stomach was filled with butterflies for some reason. Tonight, was different than any other party. You just felt it. You knew you looked amazing and had your best friends at your side. Nothing could ruin it.

The house was already filled with people and the music was blasting. Even if this had been your fifth real party, this was still surprising to you. It seemed like the whole university had shown up. You walked towards the house and some of the brothers greeted you and your sisters inside, showing you the way to the kitchen to get your buzz on. You immediately took a cup and poured hard liquor into it. You did not care at all. You had been there an hour and had already downed through three red solo cups. You were a lightweight and you had Lauren worrying about you already.

“(Y/N)!” Ryan called and you felt his hand snake behind your back.

“Oh hi,” you giggled and smiled at him.

“How are you doing tonight? Have you had enough?” he asked.

You shook your head.

“No, I need more. Need to get wasted,” you replied and he passed you another cup.

You delightfully sipped from it and smiled. Little did you know that Tom had been in the room across, staring right at you. You were too wasted to notice him — until now. Your eyes widen, but your vision blurred. You felt arms pick you up and then it went black.

\--

**Tom saw Ryan scoop you up and make his way towards the back of the house. He immediately headed after him. He didn’t trust him with you. He wasn’t going to get away with this. Tom felt his stomach turn into knots, hoping he can get to you fast enough. He pushed his way through the sweating young adults, but you only seemed to get farther. He soon lost you and Ryan. He panicked and went inside room by room in a search for you. All he had to do was spot the red dress. As he was losing hope he found you, laid out on the bed and Ryan hovering you.**

**“Get off her!” Tom yelled through the bedroom as he grabbed Ryan by the back of his shirt, pulling him off you.**

**“You dumped her! You had your chance!” Ryan replied and Tom hit him in the face, probably breaking Ryan’s nose.**

**Tom lifted you from the bed afterward and maneuvered through the crowd inside the house to outside. He was trying his hardest to hold back tears as he one-handily requested an Uber to take you both to his place. You were knocked out cold. Your breathing was steady, but you weren’t responsive.**

**“I love you. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” Tom said as he let the tears roll down his face.**

\--

You woke up on a mattress on the floor and you didn’t know where you were. Your breathing got shorter and you were having a panic attack. You started to cry and scream. Your worst nightmare came true. The door suddenly opened.

“(Y/N)! Hey, hey, I got you. You’re safe.”

The familiar voice and face said to you as he stroked your cheek.

“Tom. You — how? London?” you said, calming down a bit more.

“Work transferred me here, love,” he said as he continued to caress your cheek and you rested your face in the mold of his hand.

You didn’t want to know the details of what happened tonight. You just wanted to be with Tom again after all this time. He ended up being your superhero tonight.

“I missed you,” you started to cry and he sat down next to you, holding you close.

You cried into his shirt, grasping the fabric into your hands. His embrace only got tighter as he rubbed your back.

“I’m not leaving you again. I promise you that. I’m going everywhere with you. I love you,” he said.

You looked up at him and kissed him. There was nothing else to do. You knew from the first day you met him that he was the one. You were right then and you were right now. Tom has been the one. The kiss was filled with passion. You climbed onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing him like you hadn’t before. His arms closed around your body as he kissed you back. This felt like a reunion out of a movie.

“I love you, Tom. I always will. I don’t want anyone else,” you said.


End file.
